


Eden

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 + 무법도시말렉 매그알렉 + 폴알렉 3각슘다리오 슘맷 센티넬버스





	1. Chapter 1

센티넬들은 가이드에게 친절했다. 임시 가이딩을 할 때를 통틀어서, 알렉은 한 번도 이런 대접을 받아본 적이 없었다. 심지어 이 행위는 가이딩도 아니었다. 그냥 박고 싸는 섹스, 아니 사실은 섹스라고 하기에도 뭐한 몇 탕에 지나지 않는다고 바닥에 누운 알렉은 멍하니 생각했다. 눈을 감고 있지만 정액과 섞인 피 냄새는 울렁거렸고 메슥거렸다. 관계 내내 제 성기는 발기하지 못한 채였다.

화장실로 달려가 한 번 게워내고 나자 마음은 편해졌다. 기대는 예전에 다 버렸다고 생각했는데 왜 자꾸 억울한 생각이 드는 것인지 이해할 수가 없었다. 손톱으로 입술을 쥐어뜯으며 알렉은 핸드폰 액정을 껐다가 다시 켜기를 반복했다. 화면에는 자신의 센티넬이 떠올라 있었다. 머리를 문지르며 고민을 마친 알렉은 긴 시간을 들여 폴에게 보낼 문자를 입력한 뒤 몇 번이고 머뭇거렸다. 보내면 진짜 끝이다. 그렇지만 이런 관계를 지속하는 것은 자신뿐만 아니라 폴에게도 해가 되는 일이었다. 결심한 알렉은 이를 악문 뒤 떨리는 손을 들어 전송 버튼을 눌렀다.

[그만 계약 종료하자. 위약금은 내가 낸다. 사유는 내 다리가 안 좋아서 그렇다고 얘기할테니 알아둬.]

평소에 비하면 약간 통보처럼 씌어진 것 같았지만 알렉으로서 가이딩을 먼저 종료하게 된 경우는 처음이었다. 그것도 상대는 매칭 센티넬. 뭐라고 해야 할 지 몰랐지만 이게 최선이었다. 전송한 문자를 보며 갑갑함을 느낀 알렉은 가슴을 두드렸으나 먹먹한 느낌은 쉽게 나아지지 않았다. 대답은 몇 십 분이 지나고 나서야 간단하게 왔다.

[ㅇㅇ]

답장을 본 후 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 화면을 쳐다보며 연거푸 눈을 껌벅였다. 폴이 보낸 문자를 보고 나니 자신이 무엇을 원했던 것인지 확실히 알 수 있었다. 자신은 사과받고 싶었던 것이다. 폴이 제게 저지른 짓들에 대해. 눈을 감고 나서 고개를 세게 저은 후 알렉은 다시 눈을 떴다. 미안하다는 소리는 못 들을 것이다. 애초에 그렇게 되도록 내버려 둔 것은 알렉 본인이었으니까.

“이게 최선이야.”

중얼거리고 나자 눈물이 날 것 같았기에 알렉은 몸을 돌려 시트에 얼굴을 묻었다. 

침대에 등을 대고 벌렁 드러누워 길게 숨을 들이쉬었다가 다시 내쉬었다. 어디서부터 틀어진 것인지, 해결해보고 싶지만 별다른 방도가 생각나지 않았다. 어쩌면 자신이 만났을 때 처음부터 잘못된 것인지도 몰랐다. 아니면 그의 가이드로 태어났을 때부터 문제인 것일까. 사랑하기 때문에 놓아준다는 말을 이해한 적은 없었다. 그러나 지금 알렉은 그 말을 아주 잘 받아들일 수 있었다. 하지만 알고 있다고 해서 가슴이 아프지 않은 것은 아니었다. 눈을 찡그린 알렉은 천천히 흐느껴 울기 시작했다. 이제 정말 마지막이었다. 우는 것은 아주 오랜만이었고, 눈물조차 말라 버렸다고 생각했는데 눈물은 끊임없이 솟아올라 뺨을 적셨다.

그동안 벌었던 돈을 털어 위약금을 내고 나니 남는 것은 얼마 되지 않았다. 더 이상 가이딩을 하고 싶지는 않아 붙잡는 이모젠을 뿌리치고 센터를 나왔다. 어떻게든 살아갈 수 있을 터였다. 그 후로 쪽잠을 자며 열심히 섀헌사에서 잔업을 도맡아 하기 시작했다. 돈을 버는 것 뿐만 아니라 폴을 생각하는 것을 멈춰야 할 것 같아서기도 했다. 생활이 바쁘면 잡생각은 떠오르지 않기 마련이다.

폴을 다시 보게 된 것은 그 일이 있고 나서 5년만이었다.

“잘 지내?”  
“보시다시피. 무슨 일로?”

뭐가 필요한지는 이미 알고 있었다. 지금와서 이 시점에, 이렇게 나온다면 뻔했다. 각성이겠지. 며칠 전부터 그의 수하들이 뒤를 따라붙는 것은 알고 있었지만 굳이 말하지는 않았다. 예상은 별로 빗나가지 않았다.

“너랑 나랑 볼 일이 가이딩 말고는 뭐가 있겠어, 알렉산더. 해 달라고 불렀지.”

눈을 한 번 감았다 뜬다. 저 얼굴을 보면 화가 치민다. 저렇게 온화하고 부드러운 가면에 속아서 낭비한 세월이 무려 7년이다. 이제와서 좀 잊고 살 수 있을 것 같았더니 다시 들쑤신단 말인가. 기가 찬 알렉은 몸을 한 번 떤 후 허, 하고는 코웃음을 쳤다. 폴의 얼굴이 미미하게 찡그려지는 것을 보는 것은 생각보다 나쁜 일은 아니었다.

“좋아하잖아? 나랑 하ㄴ...”  
“당신이랑 마지막으로 했을 때 난 서지도 않았어. 물론 기억하지도 못하겠지만.”

그린 드래곤즈 사의 회장님께서는 5년 전의 나날들이 로맨틱했다는 듯이 얘기하고 있었지만 전혀. 기억하기로 그 시절은 발그레한 장밋빛보다는 선연한 핏빛에 가까웠다. 매칭센티넬이라는 폴을 보고 이제 영혼의 짝을 만났으니 행복해질 수 있겠다, 사랑받겠다 생각한 것은 잠시였다. 얼마나 어리석었던지! 가벼운 키스와 사탕발림같은 달콤한 말들에 놀아나 붕 들떠서 있었다. 이름도 제대로 기억나지 않는 여자랑 그가 결혼했을 때 폴은 소위 경호, 라는 목적으로 자신이 따라와야 한다고 말했다. 결과적으로 옆 방에서 입을 막힌 채 쑤셔진 기억 그리고 테라스에서 박힌 기억밖에는 없다. 

그리고 또 뭐가 있었더라. 어디 추억이 한 둘이어야지.

턱을 긁적인 알렉은 자리에서 훌쩍 일어섰다. 굳이 말할 필요성은 느끼지 못했다. 무표정으로 다시 돌아간 폴은 시선만 올려 그런 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 이것이 남자의 본모습임을 이미 알았다. 문을 향해 몸을 돌린 알렉은 입술 안쪽을 짓씹다가 내뱉었다.

“...다시 연락하지 마. 가이드 많잖아.”  
“각성한 순간 매칭가이드 말고는 소용 없다는 거 너도 알면서 왜 그래, 알렉산더. 설마 내가 각성을 했다는 것을 모를 정도로 네가 바보는 아니잖아?”

뒤로 머리를 젖힌 알렉은 눈을 감았다가 다시 떴고, 천장을 올려다보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 저런 식으로 말하는 것에는 이골이 나 있었다. 모든 것을 안다는 척, 여유롭다는 태도. 멋있다고 생각했는데 지금 와보니 가증스럽다. 돌아서서 폴을 안아버리지 않기 위해 알렉은 문고리를 움켜잡은 제 손에 힘을 주었다. 변한 것은 없었다. 자신은 변했지만 폴은 변하지 않았다. 하나도. 침을 한 번 삼킨 알렉은 대답하지 않고 문을 열었고 폴을 내버려두고 면담공간 밖으로 나왔다. 

그래도 꽤나 급했나보네. 

폴이 이런 식으로, 그러니까 센터를 통해 알렉을 부르는 것은 이례적인 일이었다. 언제나 폴은 집으로 그냥 찾아오거나, 부하들을 시켜 자신을 데려오도록 시켰다. 다 잊었지만 그 얼굴들은 기억한다. 첸도 말이다. 주머니에 양 손을 찔러넣은 채 복도를 걷던 알렉은 곧 폴에게 붙잡혀 휙 돌려졌다. 

“감히 지금 날 무시해?”

이를 갈며 손에 힘을 준 폴을 알렉은 눈만 깔아 내려다보았다. 별로 이제 아무렇지도 않네. 이 남자가 이러한 표정을 하고 있음에도 자신에게 어떠한 영향을 미치지 못한다는 사실에 알렉은 감탄했다. 은은한 미소를 띄우며 알렉은 폴의 귓가에 입술을 가져다댔다.

네가 이제 무섭지 않아. 넌 날 이미 부쉈거든.

“네가 내 두 다리를 잘라 곁에 둔다고 해도, 폴. 난 내 의지로 널 가이딩하지는 않을거야. 넌 내 혀도 잘라둬야 할 거야...”

네가 나를 안다면 말이지. 그런 꼴로 있느니 나는 자살하고 말 테니까. 

말을 하는 동시에 알렉은 폴의 허리에 손을 대고는 앞섶을 부볐다. 눈을 감은 채 아랫입술 안쪽을 깨문 폴의 고간은 확연하게 부풀어 있었다. 눈썹을 살짝 들어올린 알렉은 흐응 하는 소리를 냈다.

“뭐야, 너. 진짜 각성했구나?”  
“알렉산더, 그만둬.”  
“걱정하지 마... 방금 접촉가이딩은 공짜니까. 그래도 우리가 지낸 세월이 있는데, 이 정도는 해 줄 수 있지.”

주먹이 제게 날아오지 않자 알렉은 슥 몸을 떼며 폴의 뒷머리와 허리에 올렸던 손을 뗐다. 이렇게 얘기했는데도 발광하지 않는 것을 보니 진짜 나를 매칭가이드로 느끼나보군. 센티넬은 제 가이드에게 약해질 수밖에 없고, 그것은 폴 웡 역시 마찬가지였다. 눈가를 긁은 알렉은 뒤로 돌았다. 폴의 얼굴에 떠올라 있던 감정 같은 것이 자꾸 걸렸지만 알렉은 애써 그것을 무시했다. 지금까지 없이 잘 살아왔다. 굳이 다시 욕심낼 필요는 없었다. 작은 한숨을 내쉰 알렉은 폴을 밀치고는 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어 센터의 문을 열었다.

폴이 자신을 부르지 않더라도, 어차피 한동안 가이드 일을 쉬었으니 언젠가는 클레이브가 자신과 폴을 다시 부를 것이 분명했다.

***

제 매칭가이드의 뒷모습을 보며 폴은 이를 갈았다가 한숨을 쉬고는 이마를 짚었다. 작게 욕설을 내뱉었지만 알렉은 고개를 돌리지 않았고, 그 모습을 보자 폴의 가슴은 욱신거렸다. 좆같네, 진짜.

“이래서 센티넬이 싫었던건데.”

센티넬으로 발현한 것을 좋아한 적은 없었다. 그린 드래곤즈를 차지하게 된 것이 센티넬이기 때문이라는 말을 듣는 것도 그랬고, 그에 앞서 가이드에게 의존해야 하는 삶이 좋을 리가 없었다. 모든 센티넬들은 매칭가이드를 만나는 것을 구원이자 축복으로 생각한다지만 말도 안 되는 이야기였다. 하나의 개체만으로 독립할 수 없고 누군가에게 의존하며 가이딩을 받는 삶을 살아야 한다는데 좋을 수가 있겠는가.

그래서 그렇게 행동했던 거지. 알렉의 모습이 작아져 이제는 점으로 보이기 시작했기에 폴은 천천히 몸을 돌렸다. 처음 만났을 때부터 알렉은 발걸음이 빨랐다. 그 일만 아니었다면 아마 더 빨랐을 것이다. 

모든 것이 자신의 탓이었기에 폴은 뭐라 말할 수가 없었다. 자존심이 상하고, 너무 상해서 집안의 모든 기물을 때려 부수며 날뛰고 부하들을 들들 볶았지만 만족이 되지 않았다. 단 한 군데도 예쁜 곳이 없건만 알렉이 머릿속에 들어오기 시작했고 폴은 이것이 각성 때문이라는 것을 잘 알고 있었다. 이미 어떤 것으로는 막을 수 없다는 것도 말이다.

센티넬과 가이드.

50여 년 전부터 나타나기 시작한 이 특수형질은 센티넬에서부터 시작되었다. 범죄 조직의 소탕 도중 FBI는 비범한 능력, 즉 일반적인 인간으로서는 가질 수 없는 신체적 특성을 가진 이들이 있다는 것을 밝혀냈고 정부는 이를 [센티넬]이라 규정하게 되었다. 처음에는 이 능력이 근력과 체력 등에만 한정되는 것으로 생각했으나 차츰 시간이 지나자 원소를 다루는 센티넬이나 정신 조종이 가능한 센티넬 등 역시도 있음이 연구로 인해 드러났고, 정부는 이 능력이 범죄에 연루되는 것을 막기 위해 센터 [클레이브]를 설립했다. 아이들은 형질이 발현되는 10살 전후에 거쳐 몇 번 테스트를 받아야 했고, 이 검사는 클레이브를 통해 이루어졌다.

처음에 클레이브는 등록된 센티넬들에 대한 어떠한 영향력도 가지지 못했다. 하지만 연구를 거듭한 결과 센티넬들이 [폭주]라는 위험장치를 단 시한폭탄인 것이 알려지자-센티넬들 사이에서는 공공연한 비밀이었다고 한다- 패는 정부에게 유리하게 돌아가기 시작했다. 

폭주란 센티넬의 내부 바이오 리듬이 깨지는 것을 의미한다. 과도한 능력의 사용때문에 나타나는 이 ‘폭주’는 최소 장기파열, 최대 죽음에까지 이를 수 있었다. 초반에는 다행스럽게도 정부 산하에서 개발한 약물, 현재는 쓰이지 않는 [실리]로 폭주를 막을 수 있었고, 정부는 실리를 제공하는 대가로 국가에 필요한 일들에 센티넬들을 사용했다. 안보 기밀 유지와 범죄 수사, 군 관련 업무, 자연 재해와 각종 돌발 상황에 대한 것들이었고 정신계 센티넬들은 자연계나 물리계 센티넬들과 달리 클레이브 내에서만 업무를 맡는 경우도 있었다. 그리고 실리가 발명된 지 얼마 되지 않아 더 대단한 존재가 나타났으니 이가 바로 가이드다. 

[가이드]는 센티넬과는 다른 방식으로 작동되는 신체를 가지고 있었다. 비록 아직까지는 클레이브의 가설일 뿐이지만 가이드 역시 센티넬과 비슷한 시점에서 나타난 것으로 추측되는데, 가이드가 10여 년 동안 평범한 삶을 산 것에는 이유가 있었다. 가이드는 센티넬을 안정시켜주는 형질과 파장을 내보내는 것 외에는 아주 별다를 것 없는, 그냥 일반인이었기 때문이다. 

초반에 센티넬들은 정부의 물건에 불과했으나 각종 인권 단체들이 들고 일어나며 센티넬의 인권에 대한 목소리가 거세졌고, 반발 또한 거세졌기에-게다가 센티넬들의 폭주는 자유의지로 조정할 수 있는 것이 아니었다- 당시 센티넬들은 상당히 유리한 위치에 서 있었다. 각종 정재계와 거물 사업들에서 큰 손을 차지하고 있었고, 부작용이 없는 ‘인간 실리’를 위해서라면 뭐든 할 센티넬은 널려 있었다.

암암리에 ‘가이드 사냥’이 일어나고 있었다. 

도시 곳곳에서 자행되는 범죄와 납치 행위가 ‘인간 실리’를 대상으로 한 것이라는 사실이 밝혀지자 정부는 국민을 클레이브의 검사에 응하게 했고, 이때부터는 가이드 또한 정부의 관리 하에 들어가게 되었다. 가이드로서는 나쁠 것이 없었는데, 정부 소속의 센티넬과 클레이브에서 제공하는 마킹을 받지 못한다면 자신들 또한 사냥될 위험이 높기 때문이었다. 

사실 정부로서도 지는 전략은 아니었다. 가이드를 돌봄으로서 센티넬에게 가이딩을 제공할 수 있었고, 가이드가 센티넬의 폭주를 제어하고 안정시킬 수 있는 능력을 지녔다면 돈을 많이 주고서라도 이를 이용하는 것이 편했기 때문이었다. 

시간이 좀 더 흐르자 ‘각성’이 나타났다. 센티넬이 가이드에게 집착하나 절대 가이드를 해치지 못하는 이유가 이로서 밝혀졌다. 가이드는 센티넬들이 자신에게 보여주는 순수하고 열렬하며 맹목적인 열정에 만족했고, 클레이브가 이 사이에서 조치를 취해주고 둘을 연결해 주는 것에 대해 불만을 가지는 사람은 없었다. 대중들 사이에서 둘의 운명적인 관계는 로맨틱하게 여겨졌고, 정부 기관의 일을 특수 능력으로 빠르게 해치우는 센티넬과 그를 돌보는 가이드들에게는 작은 노동력에 비해 높은 연봉과 연금이 제공되었기 때문이다. 

하지만 폴 웡이 그런 센티넬이 아니라는 것이 문제의 시발점이었다. 센티넬과 가이드는 항상 둘의 관계에 있어서 걸림돌이었다. 차라리 형질이 없었으면 괜찮았을까. 하지만 클레이브에서 상성 테스트 결과에 따라 둘을 이어주는 매칭 제도가 없었으면 저와 알렉도 만나지 못했을 것이 뻔했기에 폴은 그대로 입을 닫았다.


	2. Chapter 2

신체가 닿지 않은 채 같은 공간에 있는 것만으로 진행되는 방사가이딩을 하는 동안 알렉은 내내 팔짱을 낀 채로 맞은편에 앉아 차를 홀짝이는 폴을 노려보았다. 무시하고 싶었지만 할 수 없어서 화가 났다. 자신이 폴보다 능력치가 높은 S급 가이드라는 것이 얼마나 다행인지 몰랐다. 당분간은 몸을 섞지 않아도, 따로 접촉가이딩을 하지 않아도 이 정도로 충분할 것이었다. 

진화한 종족이라니. 흥 하고는 코웃음을 친 알렉은 시계를 한 번 본 뒤 소파에 등을 대고 누워 눈을 감았다. 주어진 가이딩 시간을 채우려면 아직 40분이나 남아 있었다. 이렇듯 센티넬을 떠받드는 것은 정부의 얄팍한 술책이다. 어찌되든 가이드보다는 센티넬이 국가에 보이는 이득을 가져다 주고 있었고 가이드는 그를 위해 마련된 약 같은 것이었다. 이유는 것은 알고 있지만 짜증이 나는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 정말로 폴이 진화한 종족이라면 자신을 기다리게 하면 안 됐다. 기대감이 커진 것도 그 때문이었으니까.

18살에 가이드로 발현한 알렉 역시도 늦은 편이었으나, 제 매칭센티넬은 발현시기가 그보다도 더 늦었다. 23살의 어느 여름, 가이드라면 의무적으로 받아야 하는 정기교육-사실은 교육을 빙자한 특수 군사훈련에 가깝지만-을 마치고 돌아와 연구원 라지에게 들었던 말이 아직도 선명하다. 드디어 네 페어인 센티넬이 발현했다고 했었지. 상성 테스트 결과도 좋았고, 파장 일치도가 91.2%라면 꽤나 높은 수치였다. 게다가 폴은 당시 그린 드래곤즈 사의 회장이었다. 클레이브의 모든 가이드가 절 부러워했었다. 참 웃긴 일이지만 설레했었다. 바보처럼.

가이드로 발현했다는 것을 알기 전부터 알렉은 센티넬과 가이드 관계를 동경해왔다. 영화와 책에서는 둘의 운명적인 관계를 신의 축복처럼 묘사하고는 했고, 알렉이 일평생 꿈꿔온 것은 그런 것이었다. 자신을 사랑해 줄 사람. 자신을 필요로 해 주는 사람. 자신을 신과 같은 존재로, 구원으로 여기며 경배해 줄 사람을 알렉은 기다려왔다. 떨떠름한 표정으로 마른침을 삼킨 알렉은 조소했다. 

얼마나 안일하고 어리석은, 어린 아이같던 생각이었던가. 지금와서 생각해보면 정부에서 그런 매체를 부추기는 것이 뻔했다. 그렇게라도 포장하지 않으면 국가에 귀속된 이 기이한 돌연변이를-알렉은 스스로 그렇다고 생각했다- 어떻게 잘 이용할 수 없어질 테니까. 하지만 다른 가이드들은 정말로 그런 센티넬들을 만났고, 그에 만족하는 듯 보였다. 따라서 현재 알렉으로서는 불만을 토로할 대상이 없었다. 동료 가이드인 제이스만 하더라도 제 말을 들어주고는 있었지만 썩 맞장구를 쳐 주고는 하지 않았으니까.

값싼 동정은 얻기 쉬웠으나 그만큼 빨리 흩어지고는 했다.

생각에 잠긴 알렉은 폴이 시선을 들어 절 바라보는 것을 눈치채지 못했다. 눈을 뜨니 가이딩 시간이 훌쩍 지나 있었고 소파 곁에 선 폴이 절 내려다보고 있었기에 알렉은 얼굴을 찡그리며 몸을 일으켰다. 예전이나 지금이나 폴의 표정은 읽기 힘들었다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 알 수가 있어야지. 투덜거린 알렉은 기지개를 한 번 편 후, 저녁이나 같이 하자는 폴의 말을 무시하고서는 가이딩룸을 나섰다. 

제대로 된 거절을 하지 않으면 폴이 계속해서 자신을 따라올 것 같아서, 알렉은 솔직하게 너랑은 먹기 불편하다고 말하고서 발걸음을 옮겼다. 폴은 전에 없던 부드러운 목소리로 몇 번이나 권했고, 알렉은 꽉 쥔 그 주먹을 힐끗 보며 남자가 제 성질을 인내하고 있다는 사실을 눈치챘지만 어울려 줄 생각은 없었기에 계속 거절했다. 

쟤 진짜 맛이 갔구나. 

화를 내거나 주먹질을 하지 않는 폴을 생각하며 알렉은 입술을 비죽였다. 또 자신을 가지고 새로운 류의 장난을 치는 것은 아닌지 고민했으나, 욕설이나 칼이 날아오지 않는 것으로 보아서 어느 정도 진심도 섞여 있는 모양이었다. 그 사실은 알렉을 더 슬프게 만들었다.

다음 날 제 집으로 배달되어 온 꽃바구니를 받은 알렉은 멍하니 꽃을 만지작거리다가는 그대로 바구니를 내다 버렸다. 하늘거리는 리시안셔스와 동그란 라넌큘러스를 좋아한다고 폴에게 말한 적이 있었다.

지금에 와서 왜 이러는지 모르겠네. 달라지는 건 없는데. 

라이터를 켜 담배에 불을 붙이며 알렉은 생각했다. 비가 부슬부슬 내리고 있었다. 충격을 받아 조금 멍해 보이던 폴의 얼굴을 생각하자 실없이 웃음이 터졌다. 제가 먼저 거절한 것은 처음이었다. 멀리 놓여진 꽃바구니에 내리는 비를 창문 안쪽에서 바라보던 알렉은 이를 꽉 문 채로 담배를 눌러 껐다.

***

“계약 위반이야. 알지?”

폴은 눈을 감았다. 알렉이 저를 이렇게 대하는 것도 이상한 일은 아니다. 지금까지 했던 일들이 있는데, 자신이라면 이미 무슨 꿍꿍이냐고 배에 칼부터 꽂았을 것이다. 아니면 묶어놓고 뒷입에 물어봤겠지. 자신을 조롱이라도 하듯, 다시 제 가이딩을 맡게 된 알렉이 내건 조건은 하나였다. 

계약서의 조항은 예전과 동일하게 할 것. 

그에 따르면, 자신은 클레이브 밖에서는 알렉에게 말을 걸 수 없었고 아는 척을 해서도 안 됬다. 클레이브에 신고하면 규율 위반으로 인한 범칙금과 교육을 들어야 했고, 조금만 더하면 센터장 이모젠에게 면담요청이 들어올 터였다. 접근금지 처분이 내려질 만한 행위였다. 이미 이번이 두 번째였으니까. 그러나 폴은 알렉이 자신을 신고하지 않았음을 알고 있었다. 앞으로도 계속 그러리라고 확신할 수는 없었지만.

오늘의 알렉은 짙은 색의 셔츠에 검은 재킷을 걸치고 있었다. 예전의 알렉은 항상 티셔츠와 점퍼의 후줄근한 차림이었는데 그를 이렇게 바꿔놓은 것도 자신의 공이었다. 하지만 지금은 알렉이 제게 와 주기만 한다면 그것쯤은 상관 없을 것 같았다.

폴 웡의 30년 인생동안, 이런 경험은 처음이었다. 초반에 폴은 굴욕으로 입술을 깨물었고 집에 돌아와 도자기를 내려치며 화를 발산하고는 했지만 형질이 날뛰는 것을 느끼고나자 인정할 수밖에 없었다. 자신은 알렉이 필요했고 속수무책으로 알렉에게 끌리며 빠져들고 있었다. 신경성 위염과 만성 편두통은 알렉과 맞닿지 않은 채 진행되는 방사가이딩만으로 가라앉아 편안해졌다. 

그냥 일반적인 센티넬의 특성으로 가이드인 알렉을 원한다기에는 뭔가 달랐다. 매칭가이드라 그런가. 첸은 항상 각성하시면 후회할 것이라고 알렉을 잘 좀 대해주라며 자신을 설득했었다. 이럴 줄 알았으면 안 그랬지. 

“내가 알았나...”

얼굴을 한껏 찌푸린 폴은 투덜거렸다. 페로몬이 자신에게까지 영향을 끼칠 줄은 몰랐다. 알았더라면 잘 해 줬겠지.

각성 후 더 이상 알렉이 가이딩을 해 주지 않으면 어떡하나 싶어, 매칭가이드가 아닌 이상 효과가 미미하다는 것을 알면서도 합법적으로 가이딩을 제공하는 클럽까지 알아 두었지만 필요는 없었다. 알렉은 그런 사람이었으니까. 그러나 현재 알렉이 제게 제대로 된, 아주 완벽한 가이딩을 제공하고 있음에도 폴은 화가 나고, 짜증이 났다. 하지만 예전과는 같은 방식으로 했다가는 알렉이 제게 물러설 것이 뻔했기에 폴은 그냥 솔직하게 고백하기로 했다. 단단하고 강철같은 심지를 지닌 것처럼 보이는 알렉은 약했고, 약한 자에게는 더 약했다.

알렉이 자신을 받아주기만 한다면 폴은 얼마든지 빌 준비가 되어 있었다. 사실 빌고 싶기도 했다. 그래야지 조금이나마 죄책감이 덜어질 것 같았다. 지금까지 자신들의 관계는 센티넬과 가이드로 볼 수 없게 어그러진 관계였기 때문이다. 일방적인 마음으로도 관계가 이루어질 수 있다는 것을 폴은 알렉 덕분에 처음 알았다. 알렉이 견뎌냈다면 자신이라고 못할 것은 없었다.

***

폴과 한바탕 대거리를 한 뒤 알렉은 머리를 쓸어넘기며 길을 걸었다. 마음이 안정되지 않았고 폴은 진심처럼 보였기에 더 불편했다. 네 죄책감을 덜기 위해 나한테 지금에 와서야 사과하는 것이라고 악을 쓰고 나왔으나 속이 편할 리가 없었다. 처음에는 괜찮았는데 시간이 지날수록 점점 그랬다. 그야 당연히 자신은 아직도 폴을 좋아했고, 사랑이 식었다고는 해도 정은 남아 있었다. 때로는 정이 사랑보다 무섭다.

“슬퍼보이네.” 

어두운 그늘 쪽으로 고개를 휙 돌린 알렉은 헉 하고는 숨을 들이켰다. 제 앞에 선 남자는 요란한 화장과 의상을 제외하고는 폴과 닮아 있었다. 조금 더 어렸다면 폴이 변장한 것으로 착각했을지도. 센티넬인가? 몸을 뻣뻣이 굳힌 알렉은 긴장했다.

폴에게서 마킹을 받지 않은 이후로는 가이드 일을 하며 알게 된 제이스의 센티넬, 클레리에게 마킹을 부탁하고 있었다. 마킹은 손에 하는 가벼운 키스로 이루어졌다. 수위는 얼마든지 올라갈 수 있었으나 클레리는 자신에게 성애적인 관심이 전혀 없었기에 알렉으로서는 안심하고 부탁할 수 있었다. 하지만 그 마킹 역시도 받은 지 좀 되었으니 언제든 문제는 생길 수 있었다. 아까 폴한테라도 좀 받아둘걸.

천천히 손을 옮긴 알렉은 바지 뒷춤에 끼워둔 권총에 손을 댔다. 앞에 있는 남자가 빙그레 웃자 알렉은 눈을 깜박였다. 웃는 입꼬리도 미묘하게 폴과 닮았다. 친척인가. 

“차라도 한 잔?”  
“전 차 싫어합니다.”  
“으음... 그럼, 술이라도 한 잔?”  
“술 잘 못 마십니다.”

몸을 돌리려던 알렉은 다음 순간 굳었다. 남자가 다가와 제 팔과 가슴께를 은근하게 어루만졌기 때문이었다. 폴은 이런 식으로 자신을 만진 적이 없었다. 그러나 게이인 알렉은 이게 무슨 의미인지 알았다. 얼굴을 찡그린 알렉은 즉시 뒤로 물러섰으나 남자가 팔을 허리에 슬쩍 감는 것이 더 빨랐다. 눈을 접은 남자는 글리터를 반짝이며 웃어 보였다. 마른 장작이 타는 냄새가 났다. 알렉은 총에서 손을 떼고 남자를 밀었으나 남자는 밀리지 않았다.

“가르쳐 줄게, 들어가자.”

혹시 남창인가. 눈을 굴린 알렉은 빠르게 입을 열었으나 모욕적이라는 표정을 한 남자의 검지손가락이 입에 와 닿았다.

“쉿.”

알렉은 멍하니 남자의 미소를 내려다보았다. 낮아진 듯 약간 화가 난 목소리로 남자가 속삭였다.

그런 거 아니야. 

“난 돈은 충분하고, 네가 맘에 들어서 그래. 너처럼 내 취향에 부합하는 애는 처음 만나봐. 가슴도 정말 크고, 키도 크고. 벗기면 더 예쁘겠지. 게다가 흑발이잖아. 난 브루넷을 좋아하거든.”

노골적인 말에 알렉은 입을 잠시 벌렸다 닫았다. 남자가 제 가이딩을 노리지 않는 것은 분명해 보였다. 노리는 것은 보다 원시적이고 근본적인 것이었지만 덩치가 크기만 한 자신이 마음에 든다니, 게다가 예쁘다고 하다니 도무지 남자의 취향을 이해할 수 없었다. 그러나 머릿속에 맴도는 폴을 지워버리려면 이런 시간도 나쁘지는 않을 것 같았기에 알렉은 폴을 닮은 남자를 따라 바 안으로 들어섰다.

[Hunter's Moon]

바 윗쪽의 네온사인을 멍하니 바라보는 동안 남자가 주문을 했다. “마이아! 이쪽은 브랜디 알렉산더. 그리고 나는 마티니로 부탁해.” 눈썹을 들어올린 알렉은 흐음, 하는 소리를 냈지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 술은 나쁘지 않았다. 시답잖고 시시콜콜한 이야기가 오가자 어느새 변호사라는 남자의 손이 제 허벅지 위로 올라왔고 안쪽을 문지르며 쓸어 댔지만 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 원나잇을 해본 적은 없지만 오늘은 누군가랑 같이 있고 싶었다.

남자의 손목에 채워진 시계의 모델은 17개만 생산된 한정판이었고 자신은 그것을 아주 잘 알았다. IWC. 얼마전 본 폴의 손목에도 같은 시계가 걸려 있었다.

정신을 차려보니 저는 남자를 밀어붙인 채 벽에 기대어 키스하고 있었다. 남자의 뒷머리와 목을 만지는 동안 남자의 손은 알렉의 몸 이곳저곳을 정신없이 배회했다. 신음을 내뱉은 알렉은 재킷을 벗으며 남자를 침대 쪽으로 밀었고, 다음 순간 알렉은 등을 대고 침대에 누워 있었다. 잠시 고민하던 알렉은 툭 말을 뱉었다. 남자가 뭘 선호하는지 모르지만 맞춰 주고 싶었다. 폴은 자신에게 그런 것을 물은 적이 없기 때문이었다.

“누가 넣어요?”

정말로 즐겁다는 미소가 남자의 얼굴에 비쳤다. 그림같은 미소를 드리운 채 남자가 말했다.

“네가 넣고 싶다면 너, 네가 박히고 싶다면 나. 내 사랑, 원하는 대로 해도 좋아.”

애정어린 호칭에 눈을 굴린 알렉은 제 유두를 살살 굴려대는 남자를 슬쩍 민 후 엉덩이를 들어 바지를 벗었다. 박고 싶지 않은 것은 아니었으나 폴과는 한 번도 그런 식으로 한 적이 없었고, 남자를 따라온 것은 순전히 이 남자가 폴을 닮았기 때문이었다. 다리를 벌리며 알렉은 요구했다.

“거칠게 박아주세요. 그냥, 쑤셔줘요. 아무 생각도 못하게.”

그러나 남자는 집요했고, 알렉은 씨근댈 수밖에 없었다. 그냥 박아요, 박으라니까, 하고 소리칠 때마다 남자는 이곳 저곳에 애무를 더했고 고함은 점점 작아져 애원과 애걸로 변했다. 삽입당하기 시작할 때 알렉은 이미 남자의 입 안과 제 배 위로 한 차례씩 정액을 토해낸 후였다. 

“씨발...으응, 읏...아읏, 젠장...아학..흣....” 

처음 느껴보는 쾌감에 알렉은 헐떡이며 욕설과 신음을 섞어 내뱉었고, 키득거리던 남자가 제 앞을 잡고 흔들기 시작하자 몸을 뒤틀며 작은 비명을 질렀다. 폴과 이렇게 한 적은 없었다. 폴은 이런 식으로 저를 가지지 않았다. 하느님맙소사세상에... 사정을 마친 알렉은 남자의 줄어든 성기가 제 안을 느리게 오가는 것을 느끼며 미소지은 후 신음했다. 으음. 이것도 꽤...

“기분 좋네요. 흐읏.. 아, 그만...당신이랑 나오기를 잘 했어...”  
“내 천사가 맘에 든다니 기쁘네. 나도 기분 좋았어.”

남자는 다정했기에 더욱 폴을 떠올리게 만들었다. 그의 폴. 자신의 폴. 무엇인가가 폴을 연상시키자 말랑하게 녹아 있던 알렉의 가슴은 다시 딱딱하게 굳었다. 깊은 한숨을 쉰 알렉은 몸을 일으켰다. 오랜만에 열린 뒤는 남자가 공을 들인 덕에 아프지는 않았지만 조금 쓰라렸다. 피곤했지만 혹시 폴이 사옥인 인스티튜트에서 절 기다리고 있을지도 모른다는 생각을 하자 머리가 맑아졌다. 

“몇 시죠? 가봐야 해요.”

남자는 자고 가라며 붙잡았지만 알렉이 거절하자 두 번 권하지는 않았다. 옷을 입는 동안 일어서 협탁으로 다가간 남자는 펜을 들어 뭔가를 끄적였다. 

[난 매그너스야. 너는? 010-1208-2020]

건네는 종이를 받아든 알렉은 현란하고 우아한 필체로 씌어진, 이미 들어 알고 있는 남자의 특이한 이름과 함께 적힌 전화번호에 눈을 살짝 찡그렸다. 원나잇은 원나잇일 뿐 연락할 생각은 없었다. 그런 것과 얽혀서 지금 있는 대로도 복잡한 현실을 더 꼬이게 만들고 싶지는 않았다. 그러나 질문에는 답해야 했고 알렉은 입을 열었다. 남자는 친절했고 자신이 바에서 가명을 얘기했음에도 아주 부드럽게 돌려서 실제 이름을 요구하고 있었다. 이 정도는 말해도 괜찮을 것 같았다.

“알렉입니다.”

그래, 알렉. 미소를 지은 남자는 코발트 블루빛 가운을 걸친 채로 알렉에게 가벼운 작별의 키스를 남겼다. 널찍한 남자의 현관문을 열고 나온 알렉은 대충 종이를 구겨 길거리로 던진 후 택시를 잡았다. 혹시나 정말 혹시나 폴이 저를 때리러 와 있다면 기다리게 하기는 싫었다. 가이딩이 필요할지도 모르고... 아니다. 알렉은 고개를 휘저었다. 가이딩 때문이 아니었다. 자신은 그냥 폴이 보고 싶었다. 

새삼 원나잇을 했다는 사실이 밀려오자 알렉은 사시나무 떨듯이 몸을 떨었다. 폴이 알게 되면 뭐라고 할까. 또다시 자신을 창녀라고 부르며 때릴 것인지, 아니면 전에 그랬던 것처럼 갱뱅을 시킬 것인지 짐작조차 가지 않았다. 가끔씩 폴에게 짜증이 날 때나 원망스러웠던 적은 있었지만 제가 이토록 큰 사고를 친 적은 없었다. 택시 안에서 알렉은 제 팔을 껴안고 바들바들 떨었다. 숨쉬기가 힘들었다. 폴이 와주기를 바랬던 마음이 순식간에 사라졌다.


	3. Chapter 3

좋았던 것은 부정하지 않겠다. 그러나 카밀과 함께 지냈던 시절 중 좋았던 시절은 아주 짧았다. 애초에 폴이 한 것은 카밀 벨코트가 아닌 벨코트 기업과 한 정략결혼이었고, 서로 얻을 것이 분명한 결합이었다. 벨코트와 그린 드래곤즈,어쩌면 그래서 가능했던 관계였겠지만 말이다.

카밀은 영리한 여자였고 발랄한 데다가 아름다움마저 가지고 있었다. 그런 여자에게 빠져들지 않게 될 수는 없었고, 사실 폴은 카밀을 보자마자 꽤 마음에 들어했다. 카밀도 그랬으니 자신에게는 이득이었다. 결혼만 하면 그린 드래곤즈의 위신과 네임밸류가 높아지고 투자자들이 늘어나는 데다가 안전한 공짜 섹스까지 딸려온다는데 거부할 사람이 어디 있겠는가. 

알렉과 자는 것은 그 고고하신 가문의 따님에게는 해소하지 못할 짓들을 하기 위해서였다. 폴의 취향은 거칠었고, 결혼까지 했는데 창녀를 호텔로 부를 수는 없다고 생각했다. 그런 면에서 보면 알렉은 참 좋은 가이드였다. 처음에는 손도 대지 않고 가이딩룸에만 있다가 나갔는데 제가 작전을 바꾼 후 자신들은 그렇게 되었다. 따져보면 사실 계약을 수도 없이 어긴 것은 자신이었음에도 불구하고 알렉은 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

이제와서야 폴은 제 생각을 후회하게 되었다. 

얼마나 안일한 생각이었던지. 세상 모든 센티넬들이 그 씨발할 놈의 호르몬에 홀려 제 가이드에게 모든 것을 갖다 바칠 때에도 자신은 그럴 리 없으리라 단언했었다. 그런 센티넬들을 얼마나 비웃었는지, 머저리라고 칭하며 낄낄댔던 과거를 생각하니 폴의 전신이 떨렸다. 그들은 그냥 타고난 운명을 살아가고 있을 뿐이었는데.

알렉을 전속 가이드로 둔 기간은 2년이었고 그건 짧은 세월이 아니었다. 그 2년의 마지막 몇 달동안 폴은 1주일에 네다섯번 꼴로 알렉을 만났다. 딱히 가이딩이 필요없을 때에도 알렉에게 연락했고, 센터가 아닌 제 집으로 그를 부르고는 했다. 그 때의 폴은 알렉이 제공하는 그 모든 것을 당연하게 누리고 있었다. 그걸 몰랐던 것은 지금까지 알렉 외에도 자신이 가진 것이 너무 많았기 때문이었다. 중국계 대부호의 아들로 태어나 어렸을 때부터 자신을 숭배하는 자들에게 둘러싸인 폴 웡은 손만 뻗으면 원하는 것은 뭐든 가질 수 있었고, 알렉은 어쩌다 굴러들어온 보험 하나에 지나지 않았다.

그러나 그 보험은 자신의 생명줄이었고, 그 사실을 인정하기 싫어서 지금까지 바락바락 떼를 썼던 것이고. 

손을 들어 생수병 표면에 맺힌 물방울을 매만진 폴은 처음 알렉을 보았을 때를 떠올리던 생각을 멈췄고, 신호가 변하는 것을 보고 나서 차를 출발시켰다. 벤틀리는 아주 부드럽게 출발했다. 첸에게 운전을 부탁할 수도 있었지만 운이 좋다면 알렉을 볼 수도 있을 것이고 둘이 있을 수 있는 기회를 놓치기는 싫었다. 

속도를 줄이던 폴은 알렉이 사옥으로 걸어가는 것을 바라보고는 급정거를 한 뒤 시동을 급히 끄고 급히 차에서 내렸다. 휘파람을 분 알렉은 슬쩍 눈인사를 했다. 

“와. 차 멋있네.”  
“고마워. 줄까? 가지고 싶으면 가져.”

진심을 담은 말이었는데 알렉은 재미있는 농담을 들었다는 듯이 씩 웃고는 대답이 없었다. 볼 수 있을 것이라 생각하지 못했는데 보게되자 가슴이 뛰었고, 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰라 속이 바싹 타들어갔다. 초조해진 폴은 눈가를 긁고는 빠르게 본론부터 말했다. 인사부터 건네면 알렉이 다시 도망가거나 소리를 지를까봐서였다. 

“미안하다.”

여전히 알렉에게는 대답이 없었기에 폴은 한 발 앞으로 다가섰고 그 자리에서 굳었다. 뭔가가 낮의 알렉과는 달라졌는데 뭐라고 딱 집어서 이거다 하고 얘기할수는 없었다. 뭐지? 눈썹을 살짝 찡그리며 차이점을 짚어내려던 폴은 알렉의 표정이 짜증난다는 듯이 바뀌자 급히 입을 열었다. 

“내가 한 것들 말이야. 그냥 다... 미안해.”

“그냥... 어떻게 말해야 할지 모르겠네. 나도 몰랐어. 진짜로. 알렉 네가 부르면 오고, 가라면 가고, 하라면 다 하는 게 그냥 강아지 같아서 그랬어. 진짜 생각 없이 그랬다. 진짜 철 없었고... 미안. 이것도 핑계네. 그런데 지금은 그래, 정말로 네가 좋아, 알렉. 그때부터도, 그러니까 가이딩 시작하고 조금 지나서부터는 널 계속 좋아했던 것 같다.”

눈이 조금 크게 뜨이며 알렉의 입이 살짝 벌어졌다. 제가 사과를 하리라고는 몰랐던 모양이었다. 그럼 뭐, 내가 널 또 때리겠냐. 툴툴거리려다 말고 폴은 입을 닫았다. 그런 말을 하느니 차라리 아무 말도 하지 않는 게 나을 것 같아서였다. 잠시 가만히 서 있던 알렉은 희미하고 옅은 미소를 지으며 오른쪽 다리에 무게를 실었다. 그 광경을 보며 폴은 작은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 날카로운 칼날이 가슴을 저미는 것 같았다.

“네가 가이딩에 의존하기 싫어하고, 그래야 한다는 센티넬로 태어났다는 사실에 수치스러워하고 있다는 걸 알아, 폴.”

폴은 눈을 감았다 뜨며 알렉을 보았다. 거기까지 눈치채고 있는 줄은 몰랐다. 부끄러워야 할 텐데도 의외로 알렉이라 그런지 생각만큼 그렇지는 않았다. 볼이 화끈거리는 것은 어쩔 수 없었지만, 기실 알렉이라면 깨닫는 것이 당연할지도 몰랐다. 5년이나 지났지만 그때의 알렉은 제 그런 모습을 옆에서 지켜보고 있었을 테니까. 매번 관계를 할 때마다 저는 ‘정부의 창녀’라며, 그렇게 하고서도 제게 오는 것은 돈이 그만큼 좋으니 그런 것이 아니냐며 알렉의 목을 조르고는 했었다. 입술을 깨문 폴을 보며 알렉이 말을 이었다.

“전혀 부끄러워 할 필요 없어, 센티넬은 다 그러니까... 싫겠지. 싫을 수 있지...나도 이해해... 하지만...”

알렉은 잠시 멈춘 후 빠르게 말을 이었다.

“네가 날 농락했다는 사실은 변하지 않아. 아무리 싫어도 너는, 그 때 그러면 안 되는 거였어. 한번도 아니었고, 몇 번이나, 몇 번이나 계속... 너한테는 날 그렇게 다룰 권리가 없었어. 넌 정말 다양한 방법으로 날 괴롭혔지. 뭐 딱히 널 탓하지는 않아, 대부분의 일들은 생각해보면 내가 널 그렇게 내버려 둔 데에 이유가 있었으니까. 난 폴 널 사랑했으니까, 내가 너한테 그럴 권리를 줬던 거야... 너한테 내 손으로 바친 거지. 그게 널 망치고 있다는 것도 모르고 말이야.”

“가이딩은 그만두지 않을거야. 네가 판데모니엄같은 곳을 돌아다니게 둘 수는 없으니까. 네 말대로 클레이브에서 제공하는 임시 가이딩으로는 네게 한계가 있을 거고, 매칭 가이드가 아니면 가이딩 시간이 너무 오래 걸려... 그렇게 되면 찾는 곳은 불법 가이딩 클럽들이지. 그런 센티넬들을 봐서 알아....가이드 일을 처음 시작할 때 맡은 게 그런 센티넬들이었어... 하지만 난 네가 원하는대로 예전처럼 그런 관계는 할 수 없어, 폴. 난 이미 너무 달라졌고...”

알렉이 몸을 떨며 말을 멈추자 폴은 알렉에게 다가서며 말했다. 

“예전처럼 그런 걸 원하는 게 아니야. 난 그냥 알렉 네가 제대로 날 봐줬으면 좋겠어. 지금처럼 정말 그런, 가이딩만을 진행하는 관계 말고... 나 널 사랑해, 알렉산더.”

처음으로 누군가를 사랑한다는 말을 내뱉으며 폴은 화들짝 놀랐고 다음 순간 그게 진심임을 깨달았다. 심장이 잠깐 멎었다가는 너무도 빠르게, 호흡조차 할 수 없을 정도로 강하게 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 제 형질이 몸에서 넘실거리는 것을 느끼며 폴은 이를 악물었다. 전같은 상황이 일어난다면 이번에야말로 알렉이 가이드보호법을 떠올릴지도 몰랐다. 유명무실하다고는 해도 저와 알렉을 떨어트려 놓을 수 있다는 기회를 주기는 싫었다. 

폴은 제 앞에 무심하게 선 알렉을 바라보았다. 알렉은 7년 전 자신이 그를 처음 봤을 때보다 확실히 나이가 들었다. 소년같았고 눈을 잘 못 마주치던 가이드에서 제 눈을 마주 바라보는 한 명의 남성이 되어 있었다. 알렉은 그 때보다 더 근육이 붙었고, 꾸준히 운동을 하는 것인지 체구는 단단해졌다. 그러나 그럼에도 불구하고,

알렉은 여전히 아름다웠다.  
언제나처럼. 항상 그랬듯이.

그 사실을 깨닫자 폴의 가슴이 뛰었다가, 다시 절망의 구렁텅이로 떨어졌다. 절 쳐다보는 알렉의 눈은 공허했고 아무 것도 담고 있지 않았다. 그 눈을 창조한 것은 자신이었다. 메말라있던 알렉의 표정은 폴의 말을 듣고 나자 더욱 더 차갑게 식었다. 곧 그 눈에는 분노가 깃들었고, 알렉은 폴의 손을 홱 뿌리치고는 고함을 질렀다.

“사랑? 이거 순 미친 새끼 아니야, 이 또라이 같은 게! 사랑이라고? 하, 폴 넌 네가 사랑하는 사람을 그렇게 그냥 버려두고, 사랑하는 사람의 자존심에 상처를 내고, 말을 들으려고 생각도 하지 않았단 말이지? 심지어.. 심지어 너는...”

입술을 파르르 떠는 알렉을 보며 폴은 제 심장이 조각조각 부서지는 듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 미안하다고 말하기에는 그 말로 부족해서 폴은 제 입술만 세게 깨물며 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 마음에 없는 말들을 비단 위를 기어가는 뱀처럼 이리저리 뱉고는 했던 자신이었지만 정말 미안하면 어떠한 말도 나오지 않는다는 것을 폴은 그 때에야 깨달았다.

“네가 날 아무리 아프게 했어도, 너랑 하는 게 싫었던 적은 없었어!! 나는 내가 센티넬이 아닐까 하고 느낄 정도였어! 끝나고 너는 항상 옷을 입고 바로 나가버렸지만, 그래도 같이 있으면 좋았으니까... 너랑 있으면 수없이 고통스러웠고 모든 시간이 증오스러웠지만 1초 동안은 행복할 수 있었어. 그거면 충분했어. 그런데 너는... 너는... ”

***

날 다른 센티넬들한테 돌렸잖아. 아직도 그 센티넬들이 나가면서 했던 말이 기억나. 폴 웡의 암캐라고 날 불렀어. 네가 날 마음대로 써도 된다고 했다면서. 말하고 싶은 말들은 너무나 많았으나 제 앞에 서 있는 폴은 하얗게 질려 있었기에 알렉은 떨리는 손을 들어 현관문을 열었다. 오지 말라고 말해야 하는데 지금 말하면 세 번째였다. 폴은 항상 삼 세번을 얘기했고, 이 말을 해버린다면 정말 다시는 제 앞에 나타나지 않을지도 몰랐다. 그 생각을 하자 눈물이 제 뺨을 타고 흐르는 것을 알렉은 느낄 수 있었다.

“가. 클레이브에서 보자. 다음주 화요일. 그리고.”

문을 연 알렉은 고개를 돌리지 않고 말했다. 눈물을 보일 수는 없었다. 폴은 변하지 않을 것이다. 자신은 그 사실을 잘 알았다.

“나 이제 꽃 안 좋아해. 기분 더럽더라, 남자새끼한테 꽃 받으니까.”

거짓말을 마친 알렉은 손만 등 뒤로 뻗어 세차게 문을 닫은 뒤 스르르 바닥으로 무너졌다. 왜 폴의 얼굴만 보면 마음이 이렇게 약해지는지 자신도 알 수가 없었다. 저 얼굴이 가면이라는 것을 알고있었지만 그것은 소용이 없었다. 제 모든 것은 저 얼굴에 무장해제되고는 했고 그것은 지금도 그랬다. 

“난 네가 싫어...”

중얼거리는 알렉이 몸을 기댄 신발장 위에는 다 시들은 라넌큘러스 한 송이가 꽂혀 있었다. 그날 밤 결국 바구니에서 빼 온 꽃이었다.

하나니까 괜찮잖아. 

이번 한 번 뿐이니까 괜찮잖아, 하고 버텼던 마음이 저를 여기까지 이끌었다. 폴은 도대체 저와 무엇을 하고 싶은 것일까? 저 말이 진실일 리는 없었다. 처음에 가이딩을 계약서를 썼을 때 그랬던 것처럼 지금도 자신을 속이고 있는 것일지도 몰랐다. 그때도 폴은 네가 맘에 든다느니 힘들었는데 네 덕분에 살았다느니 입에 발린 말은 있는 대로 하면서, 자신이 원하는 것은 하나도 놓치지 않았다. 그래서 기업 때문이라는 그의 정략혼에도 그저 고개를 끄덕였던 거고. 그 여자랑은 잘 지내려나.

차라리 그럴거면 영원히 들키지나 말던가.

한때는 폴에게 사랑받는 것을 꿈꿨던 때도 있었다. 그냥 평범한 매칭센티넬을 가진 가이드처럼 말이다. 사랑하고, 보호받고 또 사랑을 주는 관계. 저녁에는 스튜를 먹고 아침에는 함께 일어나 토스트를 요리해 먹을 수 있는 관계. 그러나 그건 이미 머나먼 나라의 일이었다. 돌이킬 수 없는 일들이 벌어졌고 깨어진 조각들은 다시 붙인다고 해도 물을 담을 수는 없는 법이다. 애시당초 폴은 그런 것에는 어울리지 않는 사람이었다. 저 멀건 가면 뒤로는 무슨 생각을 꾸미고 있을지 아무도 모를 것이었다. 눈물도 피도 없지. 찔러봐야 냉수만 나올거야.

무릎에 고개를 묻으려던 알렉은 자신이 줄 수 있는 것이 무언지 생각하다가 섹스밖에 없음을 생각하고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 방사가이딩은 약했다. 최고의 가이딩은 진정으로 자신을 위해주는 가이드가 온 마음을 다해 해주는, 점막을 통한 접촉이었다. 

키스와 펠라 그리고 섹스. 폴이 제게 원하는 것은 딱 세 가지였다. 그것을 통한 가이딩. 그것이 자신이 줄 수 있는 것이고 폴은 그래서 제 집까지 찾아온 것이다. 다음에 클레이브 가면 해 줘야겠네. 하지만 그러면 못 보잖아. 해주고 싶지 않아. 그냥 해 줘, 가이딩이야. 어차피 폴은 안 변해. 제 마음 속 두 가지 마음이 싸우는 소리를 멍하니 듣고 나서야 시동이 걸리는 소리에 정신을 차린 알렉은 지금까지 폴이 밖에 계속 있었음을 깨달았다. 시계를 보니 훌쩍 새벽 한 시가 넘어 있었다. 

그냥 해 주자. 저렇게 간절한데. 정부 임무 맡고, 사업 처리까지 하려면 보통 힘들겠어. 생각을 마친 알렉은 침대로 기어들어가다가 오늘 만난 남자를 떠올리고는 잠시 얼굴을 붉혔다. 매그너스... 치명적으로 매력적이고 아름다웠던 남자였다.

폴이 그렇게 해주면 어떨까. 입술을 한 번 핥은 알렉은 바지를 내린 후 제 입구를 더듬어 손가락 한 개를 천천히 넣었다. 매그너스는 폴보다도 컸고, 조금 부어있었으나 이 정도는 괜찮을 것 같았다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 다른 손으로는 제 성기를 쥐고 흔들기 시작했다. 자위하는 알렉의 머릿속에서는 폴이 자신을 내 천사라고 불러주는 상상이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 

그러나 아무리 자유라고는 해도 너무 말도 안 되는 상상이었기에 알렉은 손을 멈추고 잠시 웃었고, 그냥 매그너스가 자신에게 해 줬던 것을 생각하며 구멍을 느리게 쑤셨다가 스팟에 손가락을 대고는 문지르기 시작했다. 

썩 나쁘지는 않은 하루였다. 가식이라고 해도 폴에게 사랑한다는 말을 들은 것으로 2년 동안 있었던 일은 모두 잊혀졌다. 생각해보면 그렇게 사탕발림을 해 댔을 때도 폴은 자신에게 사랑한다고 말해 준 적이 없었다. 이지까지 볼 수 있다면 더 완벽할텐데, 지금 그것까지 바라는 것은 욕심이겠지. 빠르게 사정을 마친 알렉은 곤히 잠이 들었다.


	4. Chapter 4

야근을 마치고 섀헌사를 나서며 알렉은 커피가 들어있던 종이컵을 구겨 던졌다. 바람이 불었고 장작이 타는 듯한 냄새가 났다. 고개를 돌린 알렉은 벽에 기댄 남자를 보고는 흠칫 놀랐다. 매그너스였다.

정장을 입은 매그너스는 씁쓸한 표정으로 알렉이 구긴 종이컵을 물끄러미 바라보고 있었다. 슬쩍 눈치를 본 알렉은 조심히 종이컵을 주워 종종종 쓰레기통으로 다가간 뒤 툭 던져넣었다. 

“안녕하세요.”

그냥 지나치기는 좀 뭐해서 알렉은 슬쩍 인사를 건넸다. 가벼운 미소를 띈 매그너스는 그런 알렉을 돌아보았고, 알렉은 새삼 이 남자가 폴과 닮았음을 깨닫고 애써 미소를 지었다. 한 잔? 매그너스의 말에 알렉은 고개를 끄덕였다. 어떻게 알았느냐고 물어보니 점심시간에 나왔다 들어가는 것을 보고 계속 기다렸다고 했다. 왜 연락을 하지 않았는지 매그너스가 묻지 않았기에 알렉은 그냥 온더락 잔을 살살 흔들며 그의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 폴을 닮은 매그너스의 얼굴. 헌터스문의 노란 불빛에 비친 그는 확연히 폴보다는 나이가 있어 보였지만, 화장 때문인 것 같기도 했다. 

매그너스에게는 마력 같은 힘이 있었다. 그가 자신의 이야기는 별로 하지 않았음에도 불구하고 알렉은 어느새 제 이야기를 털어놓고 있었다. 치즈가 올려진 크래커를 건네는 매그너스를 슬쩍 쳐다본 알렉은 손을 들어 그것을 받고는 입술을 짓씹었다. 남자가 저를 귀여워하고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 저번에 같이 보냈던 밤에서도 그걸 느꼈지만 왜인지 도무지 이해가 가지 않았다. 

“그냥... 그 쪽 속여서 골탕 좀 먹여주려고요. 이왕에 이렇게 된 거. 그 쪽 돈 많은데, 돈도 좀 뜯어내고. 그리고 밝혀줘야죠. 다 가짜였다고. 그 쪽이 저한테 했던 게 그런 거거든요.”  
“아, 돈은 나도 많은데.”

절 향해 눈을 반짝이는 남자를 보며 알렉은 피식 웃었다. 심각한 이야기 중이었으나 남자가 이렇게 나오자 그렇게 느껴지지 않았기에 알렉은 바 위에 올라와 있는, 반지를 낀 매그너스의 손가락을 살짝 건드리며 장난을 쳤다. 폴인게 중요한거죠. 물론 당신도 아름답지만.

“그 새끼는... 제가 싫다고 했는데도 매번 제대로 풀지도 않고 쑤셔박고... 이상한 플레이나 해대고 말이죠. 다른 여자랑 결혼하는 거 통보하고 저도 같이 데리고 갔어요. 뭐. 허락한 저도 병신인데...”  
“넌 병신이 아니야, 알렉산더. 스스로에 대해서 그런 식으로 말하지마.”  
“위로 고마워요.”

눈물을 달고 씩 웃은 알렉은 살짝 매그에게 몸을 기댔다. 그 순간 매그가 속삭였다. 작은 목소리였다.

“있지, 내가 죽여줄까?”

남자의 말이 장난인 것을 알고 있었지만 알렉은 입꼬리를 올려 크게 미소짓고는 세게 고개를 저었다. 폴이 진짜로 죽기를 바란 적은 없었다. 죽이고 싶어서 손을 떨었다고 해도 폴은 결국 제 센티넬이었다. 매칭센티넬이 죽어도 가이드에게는 전혀 영향이 오지 않는다고 하지만, 글쎄. 폴이 죽으면 제 마음의 무언가는 크게 망가질 것 같았다. 그리고, 그렇게 쉽게 죽일 수는 없었다. 제 대답을 들은 매그너스는 조금 실망한 것 같았기에 알렉은 킥킥대며 남자의 손을 슬쩍 건드렸다.

“절대 죽이지 말아요.”

눈을 내렸다가 뜬 알렉은 유혹하는 목소리를 내고는 남자의 귀에 속삭였다. 알았죠? 눈썹을 살짝 올린 매그너스는 오, 하는 표정을 지어 보였다. 미소를 거두지 않은 알렉은 톡 하고는 다시 매그너스의 손을 건드렸다. 매그너스가 제 말에 답하지 않았다는 것을 알렉은 잠시 잊고서 다시 제 얘기를 하기 시작했다. 저에 비해 매그너스는 말 수가 적었지만 아마 술을 덜 마셔서 그런 것 같았다.

“전 고아에요. 제 성은 고아원의 이름에서 따 온 거죠. 한 번 파양도 당한 적 있어요. 여동생이 있다고는 들었는데 어렸을 적 입양되서 어디로 갔는지는 몰라요. 고아원 서류로 찾아서 적힌 곳에 가봤는데, 이민을 간 건지, 죽은 건지 아무것도 없더라고요. 그래서... 18살이 되었을 때 발현하고 얼마나 기뻤을지 아시겠죠. 정부 요원이 찾아온 것을 보고 심장이 멎는 줄 알았어요. 당신도 센티넬 관련 영화는 봤을 거 아니에요. 운명적인 사랑이라니 멋지잖아. 그래서 기대했어요. 사실 어렸을 때 가이드가 되는 게 꿈이었거든요. 사랑받고 싶어서. 하지만 상대는 5년 동안 절 기다리게 했고, 2년간 절 괴롭혔고, 5년 간은 절 무시했죠... 그냥, 이상은 이상일 뿐이죠.”

말을 멈췄다가 알렉은 바로 다시 이었다. 빠르게 털어놓지 않으면 견디지 못할 것 같아서였다.

“폴은 다른 센티넬들을 시켜 절 강간하게 했어요.”  
“쓰레기네. 그 놈들은 죽이고 싶지 않아?”  
“좀 죽이고 싶네요.”

킥킥대던 알렉은 녹은 얼음 덕에 연해진 진을 홀짝였다. 옆에 앉은 매그너스의 눈이 초록색이 섞인 노란 빛으로 반짝였고, 술을 들이킨 알렉은 그런 매그너스의 눈을 홀린 듯 바라보았다. “전에도 생각했던 건데,” 알렉은 턱을 괴었다.

“당신 눈 아름답네요.”

말을 들은 남자의 입이 살짝 벌어졌다. 턱을 떨던 매그너스가 슬며시 고개를 돌려 자신을 쳐다봤을 때 눈은 다시 다갈색으로 보였기에 알렉은 그저 눈을 깜박였다. 나지막한 목소리로 매그너스가 물었다.

“정말 걔 죽이고 싶지 않아? 폴 말이야.”

눈썹을 찡그린 알렉은 바 위에 술잔을 내려놓고는 매그너스를 가만히 바라보았다. 기분이 이상했다. 설명할 수 없는 야릇한 느낌이었다.

“진심인가요?”

질문하는 알렉의 목소리는 낮아져 있었고 매그너스는 그저 눈썹을 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다. 다급해진 알렉은 숨을 헐떡이며 매그너스의 손을 꽉 잡아 쥐었다.

“왜 그렇게 해주겠다는 건데요? 당신은 날 모르잖아.”  
“그냥? 너한테 반했어. 이 정도면 충분하지.”  
“그게요? 충분하다고요? 매그너스, 겨우 그 정도로 사람을 죽일 수 있을 리가 없잖아요. 우린 겨우 두 번째로 만났어요. 당신이 진짜로 저한테 반했다고 해도 이건... 난 이해가 안 돼요.”  
“너 반했다는 내 말을 믿지 않는구나. 뭐가 이상하다는 거야?”

갑자기 이 남자가 무섭게 느껴졌다. 제 옆에 앉은 매그너스가 센티넬이었다면 폴이 분명히 형질을 느꼈을 테고, 그렇다면 자신에게 말했을 것이다. 게다가 키스로 남는 마킹보다도 강력한 것이 섹스로 인한 풀가이딩이니 매그너스가 센티넬일 리는 없었지만 그래도 확답을 들어야 마음이 놓일 것 같았다. 눈을 꽉 감았다 뜬 알렉은 손에 힘을 주었다. 아까 제 말에 매그너스가 답하지 않은 것이 이제야 기억났다.

“죽이지 않겠다고 약속해주세요. 폴이 누군가한테는 나쁜 사람일지는 몰라도 저한테는 소중한 사람이에요. 난 폴을 사랑해요, 매그너스.”

말을 마친 알렉은 제 옆에 앉은 남자의 눈에서 불길이 일었다가 꺼지는 것을 보았다. 눈을 깜박이니 사라져 버릴 정도로 순식간이었지만 그 안에는 맹렬한 감정이 담겨 있었다. 

경악, 분노, 슬픔, 갈망, 좌절, 그리고 사랑.

이 강렬한 감정을 제가 한 말이 이끌어냈다는 것을 인식하고서 알렉은 천천히 볼을 붉혔으나 매그너스의 손을 잡은 손을 놓지는 않았다. 약속해주세요, 알렉이 몇 번 칭얼거리고 나서야 마티니 잔으로 고개를 돌린 남자는 가볍게 한 번 끄덕였고 올리브를 씹기 시작했다. 너무나 일상적인 동작이라 알렉은 잠시 제가 무언가를 착각했나 보다고 생각했다.

“때로는 말이야.” 다시 크리스털 잔을 흔들며 알렉은 네, 하고는 대답했다.

“뭔가 바뀌기를 기대하는 것보다 새로 시작하는 것이 나을 때도 있어, 알렉산더. 고르디우스의 매듭처럼...”  
“그럴 수는 없어요.”

한숨을 쉰 알렉은 매그너스의 손을 꽉 잡았다 놓고는 고개를 저었다. 알렉산더라. 눈을 찡그린 알렉은 되물었다. 

“제가 당신 것이 되길 원하시나요?”

남자의 반했다는 말이 사실이고, 모든 말이 사실이라 가정한다면 매그너스는 지금 제게 추파를 던지고 있었다. 픽 웃은 매그너스는 손을 올려 알렉의 뺨을 손등으로 쓸었고, 본능적으로 기대려던 알렉은 제 몸을 뒤로 물렸다. 매그너스는 슬픈 표정을 지으며 얼굴을 일그러트렸다.

“정확히 말하자면 난 네 것이 되고 싶어. 네가 허락만 해 준다면, 알렉산더. 넌 폴만 만났다고 했잖아. 사랑을 가르쳐 주는 사람은 나로 하면 안 될까?”

유혹은 강렬했다. 어찌할 바를 모르고 입술을 깨물던 알렉은 머뭇거렸다. 고개를 끄덕이려던 알렉은 잠시 다시 생각했고, 이를 사려물며 고개를 저었다. 일방적인 마음이 어떤 결과를 가져오는지 알았고 그것을 다른 이에게 겪게 하다니 안 될 말이었다. 보다 정확한 의사 전달을 위해 알렉은 강경한 목소리를 냈다.

“난 폴을 사랑해요, 매그너스. 당신이 제게서 누구를 보고 있는지는 모르겠지만 저는 그 사람이 아니에요. 내가 받고 싶은 사랑은 폴이 주는 사랑이에요. 다른 걸로는 안 돼요...”

말끝을 흐린 알렉은 다시 한 번 속삭였다.

“당신이 어떤 존재인지는 모르겠지만, 저는 당신이 바라는 그 사람이 될 수 없어요.”

잔인하지만 사실이었다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 그 사실을 깨닫고는 전율했고 숨을 몰아쉰 뒤 몸을 한 번 크게 떨었다. 매그너스는 슬퍼 보였지만 알렉은 그를 위로해 줄 수 없었다. 어차피 그들의 관계는 매그너스의 알렉산더와, 자신의 폴을 매개로 하여 이뤄지는 관계였다. 이를 악문 알렉은 매그너스를 꽉 안았다. 아주 거센 포옹이었고 매그너스가 제 어깨에 살짝 고개를 기대는 걸 느낀 알렉은 은은한 미소를 지으며 몸을 떼어냈다. 

“잘 가요, 매그너스.”

모든 순간에 자신은 자신이 최선이라는 선택을 하고 살아갈 수밖에 없다. 매그너스를 안은 팔을 풀며 알렉은 그 생각을 했다. 매그너스와 헤어져 집으로 돌아온 후 알렉은 날카로운 칼을 꺼낸 후 잘 갈았다. 총을 사용할 수도 있었지만 지금까지의 일을 생각한다면 총 따위로 간단하게 끝낼 수 있을 리가 없었다. 센티넬의 체력과 회복력은 일반 사람들과 비교할 수 없었기에 알렉은 고민하다가 망치도 하나 챙겼다. 혹시 그 사이에 폴이 다른 가이드랑 붙어먹고 있을 때를 대비해서였다. 

***

[화요일 10:00 전담 가이드 알렉산더 라이트우드 님과 Full Guiding 이 예약되어 있습니다. Room912]

아침에 일어난 폴은 클레이브에서 온 문자를 보고서 어리둥절해져 눈을 깜박였다. 굳이 풀가이딩을 받을 필요는 없었다. 지금의 방사가이딩만으로도 충분히 임무를 수행하는 데 지장은 없었고, 현재 자신은 이모젠 센터장에게 뇌물을 먹여 딱히 격전지까지 가지 않아도 되었다. 넥타이를 맨 폴은 잔을 꺼내 물을 한 모금 마시며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 

알렉이 원하는 것을 해주고 싶은데, 다른 매칭센티넬들처럼 자신들이 사귀는 것도 사귀었던 것도 아니었고 시간이 너무 오래 흘렀다. 폴은 알렉이 뭘 좋아하는지조차 몰랐다. 저번 주에 알렉의 집 앞으로 찾아갔을 때 했던 말을 들으니 알렉은 예전에 꽃을 좋아했던 모양이고, 자신이 그것을 기억하고 있다고 믿는 듯했다. 사실은 그냥 보낸건데, 꽃 말고 딱히 생각이 안 나서. 어깨를 탁탁 털어낸 폴이 중얼거렸다. 

5년 전, 어쩌면 7년 전의 일인데도 알렉은 제게 그 이야기를 말한 것을 기억하고 있었다. 그 사실이 자신의 가슴을 아프게 만들었다.

가이딩룸으로 들어서기 전 폴은 잠시 심호흡을 했다. 이런 상태로는 알렉과 자고싶지 않았다. 알렉을 원했지만 이렇게는 안 됐다. 알렉이 좋아야 했고 그게 우선이었다. 

방에 들어서니 알렉은 침대에 손과 무릎을 댄 채 엉덩이만 쭉 빼고 있었기에 폴의 기분은 더 비참해졌다. 한숨을 몇 번 쉰 폴은 알렉을 억지로 데굴데굴 굴려 꽉 안은 후 괜히 성질을 냈다. 마음 속에서는 미안해, 사랑해가 17000번 울리고 있었으나 폴의 입 밖으로는 몇 번 나오지 않았다. 

“이렇게까지 안 해도 돼, 알렉산더...”  
“내가 하고 싶으니까 빨리 넣어라, 폴. 좋은 말로 할 때 넣어.”

협박에 가까운 알렉의 윽박지름에 씨근거린 폴은 천천히 알렉을 눕힌 뒤 귀를 약하게 잘근거렸고, 비명을 지르며 몸을 버둥거리는 알렉을 고정한 채로 사랑한다고 속삭였다. 그러나 알렉은 제 말을 불신하는 눈빛으로 저를 노려보았기에 폴은 입을 닫고 알렉을 애무하는 것에만 집중했다. 

그 동안 해 주지 않아 몰랐지만, 전혀 몰랐고 알려고도 생각하지 않았지만 알렉의 몸은 예민했고 민감했다. 몇 번 저항하던 알렉은 이제 쌔근거리는 숨소리를 뱉으며 유두를 빨고 있는 제 머리를 어루만지고 있었고 폴은 눈물을 매단 채 붉어진 알렉의 얼굴이 꽤나 귀엽다는 것을 깨달았다. 눈을 반쯤 감은 채 입을 살짝 벌린 알렉이 성기를 쥐고 스스로 흔드는 모습을 바라보며 폴은 헉 하고 숨을 몰아쉰 뒤 제 입을 한 손으로 가렸다.

너무 귀여워서 패고 싶었다. 너무 귀여워서 아주 세게 꼬집고 때리고 싶었다. 지금까지 느껴왔던 것이 이런 기분인 것 같았다. 괜히 짜증나고, 놀려주고 싶고, 괴롭혀서 울려버리고 싶고. 알렉이 지금까지 제게 어떠한 반응도 보여주지 않으니 얼마나 하나보자 하고 했다가 행위의 의도보다는 행위에 집중하게 되어버렸지만... 

폴은 천천히 알렉의 성기를 입안으로 빨아들였다가 켁켁거렸다. 알렉이 어떻게 자신에게 그렇게 오랄을 잘 해 줄 수 있었는지 폴은 잠시 이해가 가지 않아 멈췄다. 눈 앞이 질투와 분노로 새빨갛게 물들었다. 그러나 처음에는 비명을 지르며 자신을 떼어내려던 알렉은 이제 제 입 안으로 신나게 박아넣으며 허릿짓을 하고 있었기에 폴은 더 심하게 컥컥댔다. 첫 펠라는 아주, 아주 힘들었다. 

폴은 씨발, 하고 욕을 뱉으려던 것을 23번 참았고, 평균 이상으로 큰 알렉의 성기-자지라고 읽어야 한다고 폴은 생각했다. 아니면 좆방망이-를 깍 깨물고 싶은 것을 17번 참았다. 알렉이 어찌나 머리를 쥐어 잡아 뜯었는지 두피가 화끈화끈하고 얼얼했다. 하지만 알렉이 사정을 마치고 나자 폴은 혀를 내어 리밍을 시작했다. 어쨌든 알렉이 그토록 원한다면야 해줘야지 어쩌겠는가.

살아오면서 이렇게까지 공을 들인 섹스는 처음이다. 씨발을 40번 참고 나서야 폴은 알렉의 안으로 들어갈 수 있었다. 온몸이 토마토처럼 달아오른 알렉이 꽥꽥대면서 발 뒷꿈치로 제 등을 계속해서 쉬지않고 내리쳤기 때문이었다. 그래도 그렇게 발개져서 부끄럼타는 알렉은 나름 귀여웠기에 폴은 피식 웃었다. 자신이 사정을 마치고 나자 알렉은 바들바들 떨며 제 몸 위로 올라와 앉았다. 폴은 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 협탁의 서랍을 여는 소리가 들렸지만 폴은 상기된 알렉의 얼굴만을 바라보며 알렉의 귀두를 둥글리고 있었다. 새빨개진 알렉의 귀를 씹어주고 싶었다. 다음 순간 폴의 생각회로는 정지했다.

“날 다른 센티넬들 좆에 찔리게 했으니 폴 너도 똑같이 해줘야 하는데 말이야. 도저히 그렇게는 못하겠고, 대신 칼에나 찔려라. 아프냐? 꼭 아파야 돼. 난 네가 아주 많이 아팠으면 좋겠거든, 폴. 네가 고장낸 내 다리도 엄청 아팠어.”

다른 센티넬? 그게 무슨 소리야? 순간적으로 눈을 감은 폴은 헉 하는 소리를 냈다. 밭은 숨을 내뱉는 폴의 입술 사이로는 끄으으 하는 신음소리가 나왔으나 제 위에 앉은 알렉은 별로 신경쓰지 않는 것 같았다. 고개를 슬쩍 들어 제 배를 내려다 본 폴은 배 안에 꽂혀있는 칼과 그 주위로 흐르는 피를 보며 눈을 찌푸렸고 눈만 올려 웃고있는 알렉을 보았다. 알렉이 칼을 빼낸 순간 폴은 욕설과 함께 거친 숨을 내뱉었다. 다른 센티넬이라니 그게 무슨 소리냐고 반박의 말을 하려했지만 알렉은 손을 저어 자신을 제지했다. 씨근거리며 알렉을 노려본 폴은 입을 다물었다. 

“야. 폴. 지금 네가 내 형질 다 흡수해가는 거 알아? 치사한 새끼. 너 이 변태새끼, 찔리니까 좋다고 안에서 팔딱대는 거 다 느껴진다. 고마워해라. 나같은 가이드 또 없어.”

더 빠르고 강하게 형질을 푸는 알렉에 의해 폴은 제 상처가 급속도로 아무는 것을 느꼈고 다음 순간 비명을 지르지 않기 위해 이를 악물어야 했다. 알렉이 이번에는 자신의 장골 윗쪽에 칼을 푹 찔러넣었기 때문이다. 알렉의 벌어진 하얀 허벅다리 안쪽으로 팍 하고 붉은 피가 튀며 자국을 남기고서는 천천히 흘러내렸다. 잭슨 폴록의 작품처럼 보였다. 

투덜대던 알렉은 몇 번 폴의 몸에 이리저리 칼을 찔렀다가 빼냈고, 그때마다 폴의 성기를 세게 조이며 형질을 풀었다. 매번 폴은 알렉을 죽일듯이 노려보았으나 그냥 시트를 붙잡은 채 가만히 있었다. 알렉이 원한다면 100번도 더 찔려줄 수 있었다. 이 고문 방법을 생각해 낸 뒤 알렉이 뛸 듯이 기뻐했을 생각을 하니 어이가 없어서 헛웃음이 나왔다. 

5년만에 만났을 때 눈치챘지만, 역시 저만큼이나 알렉도 정신이 나간 놈이었다. 몸 이곳저곳이 욱신거렸지만 폴은 소리를 내어 웃었다. 웃지 않고는 참을 수가 없었다. 남들이 보면 얼마나 웃길까. 한 놈은 좆 물고 칼로 배때지 찌르면서 히히 웃고 있고 한 놈은 그런 놈한테 박으면서 반항도 안하고 좋다고 킥킥거린다. 폴의 몸과 시트 위는 이미 흘린 피가 낭자한 채 젖어 범벅이 되어 있었고 혈흔은 알렉의 가슴팍과 얼굴 일부에도 살짝 튀어 있었다.

밖에서 문을 두드리는 소리가 거세어졌지만 폴은 그 곳에 형질을 집중해 아무도 들어오지 못하도록 막았다. 다행히 자신은 A급 센티넬이었고 알렉은 S급 가이드였기에 알렉이 절 회복시키는 속도가 빨랐다. 17번째로 알렉이 제 몸에 칼을 찔러넣은 곳은 심장 부근이었다. 지금까지와는 차원이 다른 고통에 신음한 폴은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 알렉을 보았다.

“넌 한 번 죽어야 돼, 폴. 그래야 내가 널 용서할 수 있어. 그래야 내가 널 마음껏 사랑할 수 있다고. 나는 나한테 그런 짓을 한 널 사랑하는, 내가 너무 싫단 말이야.”

진정한 복상사를 보여주지. 칼을 빼지 않은 채로 목을 조르며 알렉은 속삭였다. 폴은 제 몸이 경련하며 떨리는 것을 느꼈고 호흡이 힘들어지는 것과 동시에 알렉에서부터 시작하여 눈 앞이 확 하고는 하얗게 번져 바래는 것을 보았다. 진짜인지 모르겠지만 눈 앞에서 별무리가 손을 잡고 춤추고 있었고 폴은 그걸 만져보고 싶다고 생각했다. 몸에 힘을 푼 폴은 시체처럼 축 늘어졌다. 응당히 받아야 할 벌에 기뻐하며 폴은 입꼬리를 올려 웃었다. 문이 열리는 소리와 함께 칼이 빠져나가는 느낌에 폴은 허어억 하고 숨을 거세게 들이쉬었다. 고막을 찢는 비명 소리가 들렸고, 자신을 세게 조이는 알렉이 느껴졌다. 시야가 가물거리며 눈꺼풀 안으로 천천히 어두운 밤이 내려앉았다.


	5. Chapter 5

폴은 알렉이 깨어날 때까지 매일 병원에 들렀다. 첸은 굳이 그럴 필요까지 있겠느냐고 말렸지만 폴은 그러고 싶지 않았다. 알렉의 옆에 있어 봐야 깨어나는 데에는 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다는 것을 알면서도 그러고 싶지는 않았다. 호흡기를 달고 누워있는 알렉을 보며, 폴은 알렉이 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 그렇다. 알렉은 진정한 복상사를 보여주겠다고 했었다. 

여름은 순식간에 가을로 넘어간다. 누워서 숨도 홀로 쉬지 못하던 알렉이 깨어난 것은 완연한 가을이 도래했을 즈음이었다. 폴은 짙은 회색의 가디건을 입은 채 알렉의 옆에서 솟아오르는 가습기를 바라보고 있다가 인기척에 고개를 돌렸다. 무슨 감정인지 뭐라고 딱 집어서 형용할 수 없을만한 느낌이 가슴 속에서 용솟음쳤다. 알렉은 폴을 보고서 얼굴을 팍 일그러트리고는 고개를 떨궜다. 실망한 듯한 표정에 폴은 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

“그거 내가 한 거 아니야.”

괜찮냐는 인사도 없이 폴은 느리게 말을 떼었다. 맞지 않는 껍질을 벗은 듯 자유로웠다. 카밀이 한 것이라고 까지 설명을 해야 할까 고민하다가 폴은 그냥 내버려두고 입모양으로만 말했다. 갱뱅. 아니라고. 천천히 고개를 든 알렉은 폴을 물끄러미 바라보다가 푸스스 웃고는 고개를 저었다. 다갈색 머리칼이 흰 시트 위에서 흔들리는 광경을 폴은 왠지 벅찬 가슴으로 보고 있었다. ‘우린 원래 이렇게 섹스해요. 합의된 관계입니다’ 라고 해명해 알렉이 재판에 회부되는 것을 면할 수 있었다고 설명해야 하는데 딱히 필요성은 느끼지 못했다.

“중요한 건 그게 아니야, 폴.”

알렉은 속삭이며 뒤로 고개를 젖혔다. 모르겠어? 녹갈색 눈이 질문했다. 잠시 숨이 막힌 폴은 압도되는 느낌을 받았다. 알렉이 이전보다 완벽해졌다는 느낌이 들었다. 그 전에도 알렉은 아름다웠지만 자신이 알렉을 망가트린 이후로 알렉은 더 그렇게 되었다.

“중요한 것은 네가 한 것이 아님에도 불구하고 나는 그걸 네가 했다고 믿었다는 거야. 그게 중요해. 5년 동안 난 그 기억으로 살았어. 그건 변하지 않아.”

그래. 마른침을 삼킨 폴은 고개를 한 번 끄덕해보였다. 알렉의 말이 무슨 의미인지 무슨 뜻인지 자신도 잘 알았다. 자신들은 결국 이렇게밖에 될 수 없는 관계였다. 아름다운 것, 정상적인 것 따위 우리에게는 어울리지 않는다. 애초에 불완전한 것들에게 그것이 무슨 소용이랴. 손을 든 폴은 심장 언저리에 남은, 베인 자국을 어루만졌다. 보다 더 깊은, 안쪽이 아팠다. 발랄한 어조로 알렉이 속삭였다.

“널 죽이면 각인이 끊어질 거라고 생각했어. 한 번 숨이 멎으면 일단 끊어진다는데, 내가 너 때문에 그런 수고를 할 수는 없잖아? 아무렴, 그렇게는 못 하지. 그래서 고고하신 폴 웡님을 내가 찔렀는데... 그런데 널 보니 말이야, 각인이 안 끊어진 것 같네? 넌 그대로 각성 상태인 것 같아서, 내 기분이 아주 더러워.”

눈을 들어 알렉의 심장 부근에 감긴 붕대를 어루만졌다. 피와 정액으로 점철된 관계. 변하지 않았다고 생각했지만 알렉은 어떤 면에서는 너무나도 달라졌고 이미 손을 쓸 수가 없다. 그 순간 폴은 알렉이 영원히 자신을 용서해주지 않을 것이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 알렉은 영원히 자신을 사랑할 것이고, 영원히 자신을 증오할 것이며, 영원히 자신이 말하는 사랑을 믿지 않을 것이다. 알렉은 제가 알렉을 사랑한다는 사실을 알고 있지만, 믿고 있지는 않았다.

아이러니지만 그것조차 알렉다웠다.

각인이 깨어지지 않는 한 자신이 진정으로 알렉을 사랑한다는 것을 증명할 수가 없었다. 그러나 각인이 깨어진다면 자신은 알렉을 옆에 묶어둘 수 없었다. 제 곁에 있기 위해서 알렉에게는 핑계가 필요했고, 그 핑계란 가이딩이었다. 가이딩이 없으면, 자신이 폭주할 일이 없으면 알렉은 제게 다시 돌아오지 않았을 것이었다. 비록 허울뿐인 구실이라 해도 알렉에게는 그것이 아주 중요한 모양이었다. 

알렉은 센티넬이 가이드에게 주는 사랑과 집착을 받아들이며, 폴 웡이 알렉산더 라이트우드에게 주는 사랑을 거부했다. 슬퍼진 폴은 미소를 지었다. 

원한다면 어울려주지.

“있잖아, 폴. 나 처음에는 네 한마디에 다 용서할 수 있겠다고 생각했어. 그런데 안 되겠더라. 있지, 나 네 거 다 뜯어먹을 거야. 그러니까 한 번 해 봐. 알겠지? 주겠다던 벤틀리, 내 놔. 그리고 그린 드래곤즈 주식도 내놓고, 이사 자리에 나 앉혀줘. 내가 네 가이드인데 그 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아?”

“싫다면?” 

간신히 손을 든 알렉은 만족스럽게 폴의 상처를 어루만졌다. 안타까운 표정을 짓는 알렉을 빤히 바라보았다. 저 얼굴조차 진심임을 알 수 있었다.

“폴... 내 사랑. 많이 아팠지? 네가 그렇게 나온다면, 더 아프게 해줄게. 넌 날 막지 못할걸. 너도 내 껍데기만 갖는 건 싫잖아. 넌 이런 나를 원하잖아. 이제 네가 날 사랑하는 걸 알겠어. 넌 절대 억지로 날 곁에 두지 못 할 거 알아, 폴. 네가 원하는 것은 내 의지로 네 곁에 있는 것이니까...”

***

제 가슴에 안겨 응석을 부리듯이 아양을 떠는 알렉을 내려다보며 매그너스는 피식 웃었다. 방이 멀어 들리지는 않지만 A급 센티넬이 날뛰고 있다는 것을 전해지는 파장으로 느낄 수 있었다. 알렉은 그 소리를 들으면 더욱 흥분하는 것 같았기에 그 사실을 깨달은 후 매그너스는 항상 능력을 사용해 그 소리를 차단하고는 했다. SSS급 센티넬은 가이딩을 받을 필요가 없었고, 형질을 안쪽으로 감춰 숨길 수 있었다. 클레이브에 등록할 필요가 없었다.

“난 폴이 아주 오래 살았으면 좋겠어요, 매그너스. 각인 상대인 가이드가 죽으면 센티넬들은 엄청난 고통을 느낀다면서요? 난 그 쪽이 힘들어하는 모습을 정말 보고 싶거든. 그걸 볼 수 없어서 아쉬워요.”

알렉에게 폴은 오래 살 수 없으리란 말을 하지 않았다. 자신은 그저 알렉을 안고 있다는 것, 닿아 있다는 것으로 만족할 수 있었다. 알렉이 사라지고 나면, 글쎄. 폴이 어찌 되든 알 바는 아니었다. 

자신은 만족해야만 했다, 이 모든 것에.

꿈에서 알렉을 만난 이후로 그것이 꿈이 아니라 전생임을 깨달았고, 알렉을 찾았을 때 뛸 듯이 기뻤지만 곧 매그너스는 그가 자신의 알렉이 아님을 알고 절망했다. 

진짜 알렉산더는 어디 있는 것일까. 어디로 가 버린 것일까. 일그러진 시공이니 알렉산더의 무엇인가는 어딘가에서 다시 태어나 또다른 ‘폴’을 만나고 있는 것은 아닐까. 그런 것을 알아낼 수 있는 센티넬과 그 곳으로 이동시켜줄 수 있는 센티넬만 찾는다면 매그너스는 그 곳으로 이동할 계획이었지만, 아직까지는 그런 센티넬이 없으니 어쩔 수가 없었다.

그 때까지는 이 알렉산더로 만족해야지. 매그너스는 눈을 감고서 알렉의 머리칼에 제 코를 부볐다. 자신과 같은 샌달우드 향이 풍긴다는 것, 머리가 다갈색이라는 것, 이렇게 팔베개를 하고 누우면 꼭 같은 곳에 온다는 것까지 같았지만, 그 외에도 무수히 많은 것들이 같았지만... 그럼에도 불구하고 이 알렉은 자신의 알렉이 아니었다. 

그러나 알렉이 자신에게 원하는 것도 폴이 되어 달라는 것은 아니었다. 폴이 채워주지 못하는 것을 주고, 자신이 원하는 것을 갖는 것. 간단한 계약이었다. 어쩌면 나중에 알렉도 꿈을 꾸게 될 지 모른다. 그러면 행복해질 수 있다. 폴을 죽이든 버리든 하고 둘만의 밀월을 떠나는거지. 눈을 감은 매그너스는 그 날이 꼭 오길 바랬다.

***

만족스러운 표정이 되어 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 모든 것을 굳이 말할 필요는 없어 보였다. 다 갖고 싶다. 그러니 어쩌겠는가. 자신의 가슴 속에서 느껴지는 죄책감은 자신의 것이요, 제게 내려진 형벌이었다. 그러나 어쩌면, 이것으로 괜찮아질 수 있을 것이다.

매그너스의 눈에서 보았던 것은 간단히 사라질 수 있는 감정이 아니었고, 그는 언젠가는 폴을 찾아 죽였을 것이다. 폴을 살아있게 만드려면 이 방법밖에는 없었다. 

죽이고 싶으면서 또 왜 살리고 싶은 것인지 알렉은 스스로도 제 마음을 잘 이해할 수 없었다. 폴을 사랑하지만 죽이고 싶고, 죽이고 싶지만 사랑한다. 함께했던 2년은 심장을 부쉈고 5년 동안 자신은 심장을 기웠으나... 자신은 이미 그을렸고, 그를 처음 만났던 스물 셋으로 돌아갈 수는 없었다. 자신도 변했고 폴도 변했다. 하지만 폴이 변했다는 사실을 용납하고 이해해 줄 생각은 추호도 없었다. 대체 왜? 왜 그래야 한단 말인가. 

야. 폴. 있지 난. 널 존나 조오온나 괴롭히고 너보다 1초만 일찍 죽을거야. 네가 내 옆을 먼저 떠나는 것은 용납못해. 날 그렇게 무시했으니 그 정도는 괜찮겠지. 

시근거리던 알렉은 매그너스의 허리에 올린 팔에 힘을 주었다. 줄리엣을 흉내내어 폴의 위로 쓰러졌을 때 파노라마처럼 기억들이 스쳐지나갔고, 알렉은 그것이 매그너스는 이미 알고있을 자신의 전생임을 기억할 수 있었으나 그런다고 무엇인가가 크게 느껴지지는 않았다.

자신은 이미 폴을 사랑한다. 너무나도.

그러나 사랑의 추억과 감각만은 남아 있었고 매그너스 또한 놓을 수 없었다. 폴이 줄 수 없는 것들이 있었고, 매그너스에게는 자신이 줄 수 있는 것이 있었으니 알렉은 그렇게 하기로 했다. 이 사실을 폴에게 말했을때 얼마나 길길이 날뛰던지. 알렉은 킥킥거렸다. 매그너스에게는 꿈을 꾼 것을 말하지 않았다. 그가 이 사실을 안다면, 자신이 ‘진짜’ 알렉산더인 것을 안다면 다음날 폴은 변사체가 되어 있겠지.매그너스는 자신이 이끄는 카르텔의 부하들을 풀어 이지를 찾아 주었고, 자신은 더할 나위 없이 행복하다. 하루는 천사로, 하루는 암캐로. 

셋이서 섹스를 할 때면 둘은 절대 같이 삽입하지 않는다. 한 번 하고 나서는 안에서 같이 느껴지는게 기분이 아주 더럽다고 매그너스가 웃으면서 속삭였기에 알렉은 킥킥거리며 손을 뻗어 뒤에서 삽입하는, 칼이 꽂혀 있는 폴을 밀어 제 안에서 빼냈다. 탈진한 알렉은 제 오른쪽 가슴을 희롱하는 폴의 손과 왼쪽 유두에 올라온 매그너스의 손길을 느끼며 다시 몸을 떨었다. 

서늘하면서 냉혹한 폴의 품에 안길 때면 모든 것에 불이 붙어 타올랐고, 다정하고 따스한 매그너스의 품에 안길 때면 모든 것이 내려앉아 안온하게 느껴졌다. 이것이 일시의 평화라 할지라도 알렉은 원하고 또 원했다. 폴과 매그너스는 둘 다 자신의 것이었다. 둘 중 하나라도 없으면 이 천국이 지속될 수 없었다. 그리고 천사는 천국이 아닌 곳에서는 살 수 없는 법이다.


End file.
